


The Styles Twins

by eatreadwritesleep



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, occasional twincest and other things aha :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatreadwritesleep/pseuds/eatreadwritesleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of random one shots following our dear twins and their interesting/confusing/drama filled/ I dunno relationship with each other and perhaps Louis Tomlinson aka "I swear you guys share minds" aka "Harry if Edward is having sex in another country can you feel it" aka "Omg do you guys have the same sized d-" aka "Can you guys cosplay Hikaru and Kaoru from Ouran High School Host Club" aka "You guys should totes have a foursome with the Harries Twins" aka anything goooeeeesssssss. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Connected

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few things here. 
> 
> 1\. Harold calls Louis Boobear. Edward calls him Loubear. Louis calls Harry Haz/Hazza and Edward Teddy. :D Edward also calls Harry Hazza occasionally. 
> 
> Confused? So am I.
> 
> 2.Updates will be sporadic. Sorry.
> 
> 3\. If you don't like run on sentences, you probably should run for your life.

“You guys are doing that thing again…” mumbled Zayn.

“What thing?”they both asked, cocking their heads to the side.

“The thing where you don’t talk but do…it’s hard to explain.” laughed Niall.

Harry smirked, adjusting his position on the bed. Edward just stared at them.

“You mean that thing…” started Harry.

“When we finish each other’s sentences?” finished Edward.

“No, loves, the other thing. When, say, Harry won’t say a word, but you’ll have a full conversation with him anyways.”

“We’re just that connected, Boobear.” Harry said, his lips spread wide in that smile that makes your ovaries hate you.

“Does it bother you, Loubear?”asked Edward.

“Because we don’t mean to do it, Boobear.”

“It just happens, Loubear.”

“I mean, we can try, Boobear.”

“But it won’t be easy, Loubear.”

“We still love you though, Boobear.”

“And if you don’t believe us, Loubear, we can prove it too you.”

“Tonight.”

“In Liam’s bed.”

“He has the best mattress, doesn’t he, Boobear?”

“It creaks in the right places.”

“And that one spot…”

“The one that makes that high pitched squeak…”

“And then a low one right after…”

“When we ride you…”

“We can make a melody…”

“We want to hear you scream Loubear.”

“And moan Boobear.”

“But the best part…”

“Is when you get so overwhelmed, you don’t know which one of our names to cry out…”

“Oh toss off. You’re making Niall cross eyed.” said a very blushing Louis, before walking out.

The rest of the boys laughed before Liam popped in the room, fixing the last button on his red and white plaid shirt.

“Lads, Paul’s at the door to take us to the car. And what’ve you done to Louis?”

Zayn smirked before ruffling Harry’s hair and making his way out. 

“Absolutely nothing.” they both said, twin smirks on their faces.

Liam sighed before making his way back out of the room.

Edward then turned to Harry, his face blank.

Harry frowned, before letting a soft smile grace his features. 

“I’m alright Edward, really.”

“…”

“I know, I know, but I’ll only be alone for a few hours.”

“…”

“Don’t argue with me. It’s just a stomach bug.”

“…”

“But how will it look if I’m sick during the interview?”

“…”

“Well, yea, chances are the Tumblr girls will somehow find it sexual, but still…I’ll be fine.”

“…”

“Okay, if it makes you feel better, I’ll call you if anything happens. Even during the interview.”

Edward relaxed before pulling Harry’s head forward and placing a soft kiss to his forehead.

“I love you too, Eddy.”

Niall interrupted.

“That’s what Zayn was talking about. Anyways, we better go, Ed. And feel better Harry. Later.”he said, before doing an awkward strut out of the room.

Edward gave Harry one last fleeting glance before following.

As soon as the boys were gone, Harry let out the breath he had been holding, before shooting out of the bed, barely making it to the toilet before his was violently ill.

So he might have been a bit nonchalant about how he was really feeling, but this was a huge opportunity for the boys, and for his brother, and it was mandatory that at least one of the Styles were present for fans to truly be satisfied.

He couldn’t mess that up.

So he would just suck it up and deal with being alone and feeling like death.  
He slowly made his way back onto the bed, clutching his side as he did so.

Just a few hours.

.  
.  
.

“So, no Edward today?”asked Jenna, their interviewer from the popular talk show, Jenna Speaks Words. 

Louis laughed before correcting her. “This is Edward, babe.”

The audience let loose a few giggles, and a wailing scream because OMGONEDIRECTION.

“Oh, my mistake. But as you can see, these lovely fans are beside themselves that you’re here.”chuckled Jenna.

“It really is our pleasure though, Ms. Jenna.”

The crowd awed at Liam’s impeccable manners. Such an adorable puppy he is.

“Jenna is just fine. Blah blah, blahblahblah…”

Edward tuned out as his thoughts kept straying to his brother. One of the things he hated about being so involved with his brother’s band was that even though his brother was ill, he still had to be away from him.

He really just wanted to cuddle up next to him and make him feel better.

He sighed, before realizing that he had been staring at a girl for about a minute while he was zoned put and she was basically having a silent orgasm.

Oops.

He blinked before trying to actually pay attention to what this woman was saying.

What was so appealing about her? I mean, her breasts were lovely, but her voice had this annoying pitch to it and her laugh was obnoxious and grating on his ears and ow and she had a slight lisp and wow she just spit right on Louis look at his face and ow and could this be over so they could go back to the hotel and ow ow ow…

There was a pain around his stomach that was steadily worsening. He shifted to make himself more comfortable on the couch, swallowing to keep his sudden nausea at bay.

“Edward?”

His head shot up and he looked at Jenna, allowing a charming sheepish smile to appear on his face.

“Sorry sorry. If you could please repeat the question?”

He smiled at the fans who squealed. 

“Oh you’re so adorable! I was asking if it ever annoys you that people tend to mix you and Harry up. Do you ever just want to be one person?”

He licked his lips before answering.

“Well, basically…we don’t really consider ourselves two people. We make each other whole, in a sense. So when people confuse us, it comes off a sort of a compliment, because it means we really are coming off as close. But occasionally, we do, say, switch for a day or two. The boy’s don’t fall for it anymore though.”

Lady Obnoxious laughed loudly, saying other things that Edward really couldn’t give a damn about because this pain was starting to become agony, and he discreetly placed a hand on the spot where the pain was……..which turned out to be a terrible idea, and he had to grit his teeth and clench his fists as tightly as possible to stop himself from screaming and puking in front a couple million people.

He felt a soft hand on his shoulder and he glanced to see Louis looking at him with concern. 

He was going to answer when his whole body went numb. He literally lost all feeling in it and he went rigid, gasping, before his eyes rolled back and he went slack.

The crowd immediately went into an uproar as Louis and Niall barely managed to catch his limp body, making room on the couch to lay him down.

Liam and Zayn immediately set to trying to calm the crowd down while the other two boys knelt on the couch trying to wake Edward.  
.  
.  
.

He shouldn’t have let them leave someone should have stayed this pain was literally he couldn’t even think ow ow ow it’s getting worse he had to call Eddy but it was burning searing stabbing who was screaming like that just get to the phone just get to the phone oh that was him screaming oh God it hurt it hurt it hurt just get to the phone he could call Eddy big brother could make this better big brother could make this stop just please please the phone so close so close…

So close…

Maybe he would take a small nap…

Just a tiny one, so he could gather the strength to get to his phone on the bedside table.

He just had to shift a little bit…

After a small nap…

Darkness.

.  
.  
.

Edward suddenly shot up with a shout, nearly knocking Louis off his lap, causing the whole room to go quiet. 

He started shivering violently, his eyes open as wide as they could go, and his face impossibly pale.

“Teddy love, calm down, you fainted, are you alright? The on set paramedics are coming.”

Edward didn’t answer. Instead, he let out a small whimper that caused the room’s blood to run cold. 

Harry. Something was wrong with Harry. Where was his phone!?

Edward frantically yanked his phone out of his pocket, almost causing Louis to fall off again.

Oh God please let him answer please…  
.  
.  
.

What was that freaking noise why wouldn’t it stop no why wouldn’t the pain stop oh oh oh that’s Eddy’s ringtone move Harold move move move you can do it grab the phone almost there yes…  
.  
.  
.

“Harry!! Harry tell me what’s wrong…why are we in so much pain?”

“Hurts Eddy make it stop…”

“Tell me Harry, shh shh…it’s okay breathe and talk to me…”

“I kept getting sick and oww oh God…”

Edward clutched his stomach, moaning as well, leaning his head against Louis’ chest. The paramedics were there now, and he used his other hand to shove them away.

“Hazza, baby, Hazza, breathe, I’m coming ok? I’m on my way right now. Don’t hang up…keep talking to me.”

Jenna signaled to the camera. 

“Are you getting all this?” she mouthed.

The distant sound of retching came through the speaker in his ear and he found himself holding his breath to refrain from being ill as well. He slowly pushed Louis until he got the point and got off his lap. Edward then held the phone away from his ear and all but tore off the set of the interview and ran right into Paul.

“Ed-

“Harry’s in pain and I need to be with him. Now. Take me there.”

The other boys ran over to him, Louis grabbing the hand that wasn’t holding his phone.

Paul saw the near hysteria in Edwards eyes before nodding, and they all started rushing to the secret parking lot, all the while Edward begging and pleading for Harry to keep talking to him, breaking down into panicked sobs having to listen to his brother scream in agony and not being there to hold him.

“Edward, I’ve called medics and they’re on their way to the hotel, alright?”

Edward didn’t even hear him. His brother was screaming in his ear, his voice so close but himself so far and he was falling apart…

“Teddy. I need you to listen to me…”

His diluted green eyes latched themselves into the steady gaze of Louis calm blue ones.

“We will get there. We will help him. Give him your strength. You can feel his pain, yes?”

“It hurts Loubear…”

“Give him your calm. Think about a painless world, and give him that. He needs it…”

Edward clenched Louis’ hand as hard as he could before closing his eyes and thinking of all that was good in the world.

“Whatever you’re doing, Eddy, don’t stop.” Came Harry’s voice from the phone.

.  
.  
.

As soon as they were outside the hotel, Edward dove out the still slightly moving car, shoving past the fans gathered outside. He had never run so fast in his life, and the elevator was taking too long so he climbed 22 flights of stairs and he should have been keeled over, but the adrenaline was a Godsend, and it kept him going.

Finally arriving at the room, the stupid freaking key card took 5 tries before he could barge in, making a beeline to their room.

Harry lay curled up in a fetal position, crying softly. 

“Oh Hazza I’m so sorry. I’m here now…I’m here okay?”

The pain was getting worse.

“Let me take some of your pain, brother…we’ll be okay…we’ll be okay…”

Louis was the first to arrive out of the rest of the boys, and he stopped still at the sight of them, curled up beside each other, unconscious.  
.  
.  
.

Two pairs of green eyes fluttered slowly, before opening up and squinting at the brightness of the room.

“Haz! Teddy!”

Louis jumped onto the foot of their bed, startling them.

“What happened?”asked Harry, his voice weak from lack of use.

“Your appendix ruptured, you dolt.”responded Liam, tense from worry. 

“Are we okay?”asked Edward.

“Well…your appendix was fine, mate, but you wouldn’t wake up.”said Niall, his voice thick with tears. 

“He was with me…”mumbled Harry, bringing his hand to his brother’s, lacing their fingers together. 

“I’m not even going to try and understand, but your Mum’s on her way, and she’s going to kill you for scaring her like this.”said Zayn, shaking his head wearily. 

They both groaned.

Louis chuckled before making his way up the bed, planting a solid kiss on both of their dry lips.

“After you guys are better, and your Mum screams at you until you’re bald, you’re going to make it up to me for giving me such a heart attack.”

Twin smiled graced their faces, their matching dimples making Louis’ heart skip.

Harry and Edward turned to each other, tuning the world out for a bit.

“You alright Eddy?”

“Just a little wrecked actually. I’m not leaving you alone while sick ever again…”

“You have my word, Eddy. I won’t let you leave either. That sucked.”

“Earth to Styles, the video of Edward passing out has gone viral with 3 million views in just under 5 minutes. Twitter’s still not letting me on.”laughed Liam.

“How did you even know Harry was hurting?”

They both turned to Zayn, smirking. 

“We’re connected.”they answered.

“Kind of like how we’ll be with Boobear when we get out of here.”

“Good luck, Loubear. You’ll need it.”

Louis grumbled under his breath, a blush burning his face.

“Cheeky bastards.”


	2. Weirdo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the boys meet Edward for the first time, and are totes weirded out.

The first time the boys had officially met Edward, was at Harry’s step dad’s bungalow. They really didn’t know anything about him, besides almost everything, because Harry spoke about him all the time. All. The. Time. They knew he was an artist, and loved his brother more than he loved himself. He had to, going by the way Harold had described him.

They just didn’t expect him to be so…unique.

They had met him during ‘one of those moments’. 

As in, he didn’t say hello to them when they arrived. In fact, he didn’t even acknowledge their existences. Except Harry’s. He gave him a small pat on the head, and Harry looked at him like he was his world and like it was normal behavior.

The boys tried to stay quiet about it, because they were guests, and it just wasn’t right to say, “Your brother is a creep”, to your new band mate. 

At one point, they all watched as Edward walked in a circle around the house for at least an hour, his hands twitching, and eyes glazed over as if in some sort of a daze.

Anne just walked around him like this was absolutely NORMAL. 

Louis had gotten up and stood in front of him, doing weird dances and silly faces to check if this guy was even human.

“You shouldn’t do that. He hates it.”said Harry in warning, while the other boys watched in amusement. 

He in turn got the fiercest glare he’d probably ever been on the receiving end of. He paled and quickly backed away, hands up in surrender.

“He’s human guys. Definitely still there.” 

Edward then proceeded to continue walking in circles.

.  
.  
.

Finally, the boys called Harry into the room by the poolside.

“Harry…we uhm…really …well…”

“Oh for God’s sake, Niall. I’ll say it.”exclaimed Louis, before getting to the point.

“Your brother is nothing like you said he was, he twitches, and stared at me for 10 straight minutes today, and I saw him hanging from a tree last night, scared the piss out of me, and frankly, he’s a bit rude because we’ve been here two days and he’s just not done ANYTHING to be nice, or respond to anything we’ve asked him, hell, even a hello would be lovely.”

Harry frowned, and then looked at the others.

“Is this what you all think?”

Liam nodded, followed by Zayn, and finally Niall.

“It’s not meant to be as crude as Louis here put it, mate, but…I walked in the kitchen and saw him sitting there, and said good morning and took a seat next to him, and he all but pushed my bowl away from him. I figured he didn’t want me to sit there.”said Liam.

“He doesn’t want to be disturbed.”mumbled Harry. 

“I watched him roll a blunt and smoke it at about 3 this morning.”said Zayn.

“It helps calm his thoughts sometimes.”defended Harry.

“Is something wrong with him?”asked Niall, softly.

Harry frowned even deeper.

“It’s just…you guys don’t understand…he’s…”

Just then, the door to the room opened, and in came the person of their discussion. He was pale, and sweaty, and shaking, his fists clenched tightly. They all watched in concern as he took a seat next to Harry, leaning his head on his younger brother’s shoulder, trembling like mad.

He was whispering things under his breath.

Harry in turn hugged him close and rocked him slowly.

“This is a big one, huh, Eddy?”

The other boys in the room shared confused looks before watching the twins. Niall reached behind him a grabbed his guitar, beginning to play a soft melody. Edward’s eyes immediately shot to him. Niall stuttered in his playing for a moment, before slowly starting to play again.

“Hazza…”Edward whimpered.

Edward seemed to curl in on himself, placing his hands over his ears and groaning loudly. 

When Harry took a step back, they all did as well.

Liam looked terrified. “Is he alright…should we get a doctor?”

“He’s fine. This is normal.”replied Harry.

“Mate, that is NOT normal.”Zayn said, in a humorless laugh. 

“He’s not normal, but this is normal for him!”Harry yelled, in defense of his other half. 

Edward rocked on the floor, making noises of pain and clawing at his mussed hair.

“I think he’s almost done…keep playing Niall. Sometimes it helps.”

Niall resumed, his fingers fumbling at the chords a bit. Because what the actual hell was going on here?

Louis moved over to Harry, holding his hand. “Is he really alright?”he mumbled.

Harry didn’t answer, as Edward had suddenly sprang up like someone had electrocuted him, his eyes burning into Harry’s.

“Crap!”yelled Harry, before he jumped up and tore apart the room, before finding a pen and a notebook, jamming it into Edwards hands.

Edward in turn began to scribble words furiously onto the notebook for around 30 seconds before he stopped, letting out some sort of breath of relief.

Harry came and sat next to him, watching him pant for a while before reaching to grab the notebook. He read the words, before staring at Edward.

“Don’t look at me like that, Harry…”

“It’s beautiful.”

Edward blushed.

“Can we use it?”

“What? I haven’t proofed it or anything yet. There’s probably loads of mistakes and better words that I can use and-

“Eddy. I want to use it. Please? Just like this.”

Edward and Harry stared at each other for a long time.

“It’s fine.”

“…”

“Eddy, I promise. It’s fine. It’s beautiful and heart felt and I think it was worth all the trouble it took for you to get it out.”

“…”

“I’ll show it to the other boys. I think they’ll like it too.”

“…”

“I love you too, Eddy.”

Louis took this time to interrupt. “Pardon my intrusion, but what the bloody hell is happening?”

Both boys turned to stare at him.

“Sometimes, I get a lot of ideas in my head, and I don’t know how to get them out, so I basically cut myself off from the world until I do. It builds up and kind of coke bottles, in a sense. Tons of things need to get through but there’s only minimum space, and it’s a maddening feeling, but eventually it does…in short bursts. I’m Edward Styles, by the way. It’s nice to meet you.”

Louis opened his mouth to talk, but Edward cut him off.

“I’m not a fan of touch, unless I know you very well. I do not take kindly to being frightened, and if you do, I will punch you in the face. I am an artist. Marijuana is lovely, regardless of how illegal you want to make it. I can sing, but you will never hear me. I can dance, and if I ever give you the privilege of seeing it, I probably really really like you. I screw what I want, regardless of gender. I don’t like being called crazy. I’m just different. I seem mean at first, but I’m not. If I ever cry, be very afraid, as it is not normal for me to do so. I am told by many that I am a genius, and it is annoying. I do have an IQ of 180 though. School is a waste of time, as it has always tried to stifle my creativity, and once you do that, I lose all respect for you. I go for Mum though. I am not full of myself, I just have common sense, and I’m sarcastic, so it comes off as that. Anything else about me that I wish to say, I don’t feel like saying right now. Luckily, you’re in a band with my brother, so chances are, we’ll get to know each other quite well. What were you saying now?”

Louis opened and closed his mouth multiple times, before deciding on a hug instead.

Edward all but tried to push him away, very unsuccessfully at that.

“I just said I don’t like touch!”he said.

“The names Louis the Tommo Tomlinson, and mate, that really sucks for you, as I’m a toucher. Nice to meet you too. Welcome back to earth.”he laughed out.

The other boys took that as their cue.

“I’m Zayn…I draw a bit.”he bit his lip before continuing. “Uhm…nice to meet you too?”

Edward paused in his play fight kind of real fight not to sure if this is really a fight fight with Louis to look at Zayn.

“I’d like to see your art sometime.”

Liam stepped forward.

“I’m Liam Payne, I was born dead, I have one kidney…and..uhh…you had me a bit worried there mate. A pleasure to finally meet you.”

“No alcohol then? Bummer. And you, blonde?”

Niall let out a charming laugh before speaking. “I’m Niall, I like food, I’m Irish, I play guitar, and you’re not as weird as I thought. Do you play FIFA?”he asked.

Edward smiled at him.

And from that moment on, all six boys were inseparable.


	3. Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some guy starts Twitter beef and Edward finishes it. Because you must be out of your mind to think that you can mess with Harry and get away with it.

It had started over twitter, as most drama does nowadays.

Harry_Styles: I’m going to need @Louis_Tomlinson to keep his balls away from mine ;)

Harry had chuckled, watching as the Larry Stylinson supporters hyperventilated, sending him a multitude of replies consisting of “asdfghjkl omg” “haiebgaebglEWBGVHJWS” and “iufhiuwfbasLARRYCAMEOUT”. 

And in around 10 minutes, larrybuttsexbonanza started trending world wide.

Go figure.

Louis had cheekily replied with,

Louis_Tomlinson: @Harry_Styles maybe you should label them so we don’t keep getting them mixed up ;)

Harry_Styles: @Louis_Tomlinson ink is permanent though

Louis_Tomlinson: @Harry_Styles do it. It’ll represent our permanent love ;)

Harry_Styles: @Louis_Tomlinson k. I’ll put up a picture when I’m done

HarryTattooUrBalls began trending shortly after.

Harry wrote his initials on one of his golf balls before taking a picture and tweeting it.

It was really all good fun, Harry sitting on Edward’s lap, and Louis beside them, the trio having a giggle fest over the replies they were receiving, when one caught Edward’s attention.

TrillaJimmbo: @Harry_Styles naturally, this faggot over here is clogging up twitter with his crap

Edward frowned, before taking out his phone and logging onto twitter, finding this ass and typing in a reply.

TeddyBear_Styles: @TrillaJimmbo problem? 

TrillaJimmbo: @TeddyBear_Styles thought I made that clear. Aren’t you that fag’s brother?

TeddyBear_Styles: @TrillaJimmbo dunno. Aren’t you from that boy band that nobody knows?

And he was. His name was Jim Manic, and he was from a recent boy band called Delve Into Me that just barely showed up on the radar. Many boy bands had a problem with One Direction because of their fame. 

TrillaJimmbo: @TeddyBear_Styles shoulda known somebody would get butthurt over that nasty gay

TeddyBear_Styles: @TrillaJimmbo you’re repugnant. I hear your sister’s a bigger fan of my brother than you. Oops. 

Edward had gotten up claiming he was going to have a nap, only he wanted to be able to fume in private. Who the hell did this guy think he was, talking about his other half like that? 

TrillaJimmbo: @TeddyBear_Styles keep my sister’s name out of your mouth, you dirty gay lover

TeddyBear_Styles: @TrillaJimmbo and keep my brother’s out of yours, failure.

TrillaJimmbo: @TeddyBear_Styles bet you have to say that to a lot of guys. We all know your brother bites the pillow

TeddyBear_Styles: @TrillaJimmbo So did your mother, when I hit her from the back. Can you back up your words, btw?

TrillaJimmbo: @TeddyBear_Styles do you guys see this loser speaking like he’s got game? I’ll kick your gay ass

TeddyBear_Styles: @TrillaJimmbo oh I dare you.

Outside, Zayn had been relaxing the balcony when he decided to grace twitter with his presence for a little bit. The trends surprised him.

Especially Styles vs Manic. 

He read some of the tweets before rushing back inside.

“Woah woah woah, mates, you seen what’s happening on twitter? Harry, where’s your brother?”

Liam and Niall paused their video game and looked up at Zayn. Harry and Louis smiled.

“We were doing some Larry Stylinson stuff, Zayn. And Teddy is sleeping, why?”asked Louis, his smile slowly vanishing.

Zayn ran a hand through his hair before talking. “Uhh, he’s not sleeping. In fact, he’s in a twitter argument with Jim Manic from that new band Delving me, or whatever.”

Harry frowned. “You mean Delve Into Me? I hear they don’t like us…”he said, before zoning out.

“Let me see. Let me see!”said Niall, running over to Louis who was now searching the drama on his iPad. 

“He called Harry a fag. Nothin new, lads. And it’s sad I have to say that…”mumbled Niall, after they all stood there and read the tweets. 

Liam sighed worriedly. “This is actually getting pretty serious, guys…”

The sound of a door slamming open frightened them, and they all turned to watch Edward stomp in, focusing a very pissed off gaze at Harry.

“How long are you going to keep calling me?! I don’t want to be bothered!”

All but Harry stared at Edward confused.

“He hasn’t said a word, mate…”said Niall.

The twins both focused green eyes on his confused blue ones.

“It’s a twin thing.”they both said, before Harry turned back to his brother.

“People say stuff like that all the time, Eddy.”

“Doesn’t make it right.”

“Everything isn’t right in the world. Hate is natural.”

“I’m not going to sit back and have some no name trash talk about you like that.”

“Then you’d be defending me all day every day, 24/7. There’s no end to it.”

“It doesn’t piss me off any less. You’re half of me, and I already hate it when people treat me like garbage. I refuse to let anyone do the same to you.”

Liam chose this moment to butt in. 

“Edward, I know you’re mad, and we can talk about this later, lad, I promise, but we need to get ready for the All Around Concert. We need to be there soon for sound check.”

The All Around Concert was a new fund raising event. Multiple bands and artists would be playing at the same time. One Direction, The Wanted, Cher Lloyd, Olly Murs, Ed Sheeran, and many others would be performing.

It was a big night. 

“Wait…that prick and his band are playing tonight right? To garner some fans? You wanted me to come, right, brother? Well, you’ve got your damn wish.”he growled, before stomping into his room, slamming the door shut.

Harry sighed, before rubbing his eyes in frustration.

An angry Edward was just not a good thing. At all.

.  
.  
.

 

Edward stood at the front of the crowd, watching his brother and four best friends sing their hearts out, reveling in the support and screams of their fans. It was funny actually.

Because across from them, Delve Into Me was performing, with about 50 people watching their set, while over on this side, security had to be called to keep more fans from trying to push their way in. 

He could feel this Jim’s hate filled glares from there. 

Harry’s solo from What Makes You Beautiful was coming up, and Edward closed his eyes, prepared to listen to his brother’s beautiful voice. And was it beautiful. Until he heard the screech of a mic being turned up, and these specific words from Delve Into Me.

“Hey, Harry. Learn how to sing, faggot!”

Harry’s voice cut off abruptly and he stared wide eyed and in shock at the group 100 feet across from him. 

It was dark inside Edward’s mind. Silent. Cold. But slowly, a heat began to bubble up from deep inside of him, boiling up his spine and traveling through his veins, pouring out his ears, bleeding from his eyes, clawing itself up out of his mouth, spewing out from every pore…

And suddenly he was shoving through fans, not giving a damn about who he knocked over, and whose toe he stepped on. He pushed passed everyone he saw, ignoring his brother’s screams telling him to stop from the stage.

He barely managed to slip by Paul, yanking his shirt from the older man’s grasp.

And then he was full out sprinting, cries erupting around him. 

“Oh, here comes his annoying ass brother, here to save the day. Let me go handle this boys.”

And Jim jumped down off the stage, shoving past security.

“So defender of all things gay, what are you gonna do? Beat me up? Try it, assho-

And that was all he got out, because Edwards fist just about shattered his face, knocking him to the ground. Ed dropped down onto him and then began to rain hits down on his arms, face, chest, anything he could touch. 

He just kept hitting and hitting and hitting and wouldn’t stop. Couldn’t stop. 

Jim managed to grab a hold of his hair and tugged it, finding a way to yank the Edward from off of him, trying to land punches of his own, but Edward rolled away from him, and the two stood before each other, one panting like a rabid beast, and the other trying to play tough, wiping his bloody nose and posing for round two. 

Which he got, because Edward pounced on him again, knocking him to the ground, his kick barely missing because Paul and other security had finally managed to grab a hold of him. But he was fighting against Paul’s grip and kicking the hell out of the other guy who was trying to hold his legs.

Security had a strong grip on Jim as well, who was throwing a fit.

“Let me go! I wasn’t done teaching this guy a lesson! And his brother after!!”

Edward only started struggling harder. “ I. Will. Maim. You!!”

It didn’t even sound like him.

“Let him go, Paul, let him go!”called Harry.

The other boys had arrived, clearing through the crowd.

Louis immediately waltzed up to Jim.

“You really think you’re going to form a respectable fan base while being so blatantly homophobic?”

Niall ran over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t start with him Louis.”

“Oh I’m not starting, I’m finishing! You’re disgusting and crude, and you’ll never make it like this.”he continued.

“I just really want to kick your ass.”said Zayn, his voice quiet and dripping with venom as he made his way over.

“You don’t need to get involved, Zayn.”cried Liam, trying to hold him back.

“The hell I don’t! Keep talking over there, Jim boy, and I’ll make a pizza out of your face!”

“I’d like to see you try, sand nigger!”

Zayn turned positively lethal, yelling every curse he could imagine and combine, even some in foreign tongue. 

The crowd gasped in shock, before other people started yelling at him as well, girls defending the boys. Someone even chucked a shoe at Jim. They aren’t called the deadliest fandom for no reason.

Paul finally released Edward, and instead moved on to crowd control. Edward immediately went to open another can of whoop ass on that wretched homophobe, when Harry came up from behind and wrapped his arms around him, whispering soothing words into his ear.

“Let me go let me go let me go let me go…”

“It’s alright Eddy. You won Eddy. You’re my knight. You defended me…it’s alright…”

“Let me go let me go let me go…”

“He’s not worth it. It’s not worth it…he won’t touch me. You’ve protected me…I’m fine…shhhh…”

Edward’s breathing slowly started to calm, and he sagged against his brother.

“I just can’t stand it, Hazza. I can’t…I can’t handle it I can’t sit and watch it I’ll kill him…”he whispered.

“You’re so strong, Eddy…thank you for being strong for me…it’s fine. I love you I love you I love you…please…just stay here with me…it’s alright…”

There were hundreds of people recording and taking pictures of this, and Edward knew that he had royally screwed up.

He looked down at his bloody hands. “I’m sorry…”

“Management will clean this up. They won’t have to do much, as this asshole really set himself up. Let’s just go…please…Paul! Can we go? It’s getting crazy…please?”

Paul nodded, before turning it over to the officials who were arriving. He ushered the boys out of the crowd.

“See ya around, ya mangy cun-

“There are kids here, Niall!”interrupted Liam, who had taking to holding Zayn’s hand to try and calm him down.

“Yea, that’s right! Run away, punk!”yelled Jim.

Louis simply turned around, marching up to him, brining his hand back, and slapping him in the face with all his strength.

The crowd was stunned to silence, as they had never thought of Louis as a fighter.

“You are rude. Goodbye.”  
.  
.  
.

They all let out a huge sigh of relief as they re-entered their temporary home.

“Goodnight.”was all Zayn said before making his way into his room.

Liam sighed before following him, muttering something about making sure he doesn’t destroy anything.

Niall looked over at the other three, who were too caught up in each other to notice him lingering.”Erm…well…night lads. I’m knackered.”he said, and with a little wave, he waddled to his room as well.

And then there were three.

Edward collapsed onto the red leather couch on the living room, shoving the blanket off to make way for Harry who sat next to him and Louis who made himself comfortable on his lap.

“Management is going to have a right fit.”Edward mumbled.

Louis stroked his hair softly, licking his lips before speaking.

“Yup.”he confirmed.

Harry glared at him before turning to comfort him.

“We’ll work something out. Might as well get some rest for the meeting tomorrow. It’s inevitable, really.”

“Big words for little Haz, hmm?”teased Louis. Harry stuck out his tongue in reply.

Edward leaned and placed a soft kiss on Louis cheek. Louis in turned kissed his forehead.

“Don’t tear yourself up about it. We’re all getting chewed out. Let’s head to bed, yea?”

Louis smiled at the two, before strutting off into his room, leaving the door open as he knew they would probably make their way in eventually.

Harry then took Louis’ place on Edward’s lap.

“What was that?”he asked softly.

“You know what it was. I always get like that when you’re disrespected.”

“You didn’t have too.”

“I wanted to. I didn’t have a choice. It just…had to happen.”

“Eddy…”

“No Harry. You think I don’t hear you stifling your sobs at night after spending an hour scrolling through your twitter? Or how you sometimes use the shower to block out the sound of you being ill when you stress yourself out over what people say about you? And the way your eyes dull when someone takes a crack at your pimples? Or how hard you worked yourself to get rid of whatever ‘fat’ people saw on you? You think I don’t know? So don’t tell me to calm down when someone talks crap. Don’t tell me to keep my cool. Don’t tell me to leave it alone. Don’t tell me to walk away. I’ll walk away after I tell them off. I’ll walk away after a smash my fist in their face and they piss themselves at the thought of saying something mean about you again. I’ll walk away when they keep their nasty words to themselves and respect you as a human being, because you are one, and you’re a human being with feelings that can get hurt. And I know what he said hurt you. I know it.”

He brought his hand up and cupped Harry’s cheeks, wiping at the tears that stained them. 

“I love you too much, Harry…”

Harry closed his eyes, and tried to keep himself from sobbing. His shoulders hitched from the effort.

“I love you too much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, if your twitter name is @TrillaJimmbo.....awks. :/
> 
> If your twitter name is @TeddyBear_Styles............tell me and I'll try to think of another one. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I'll ever get over the Styles Twins faze. The struggle. 
> 
> Feel free to submit prompts to my Tumblr, which is eatreadwritesleep.tumblr.com . I can't promise they'll be done fast, or I'll do all of them, but I'll try my best.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and Stay Beautiful :)


End file.
